


[Podfic] Hideaway

by dodificus



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus





	[Podfic] Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hideaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41671) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



**Length:** 1:49:56

**File Size:** 119.1 MB (mp3) | 49.9 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104114.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104085.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted April 9th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/269789.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
